conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline Events (EV)
2008 August *EDS law goes into effect. Millions are inauculated with EDS vaccine. *Iran plunges into chaos. Russia sends aid to Iran. *Iraqistan closes borders to incoming Iranian refugees. July *Iran is defeated by Everett and Iraqistan. *All of Iraq joins with Iraqistan. Iraqistan is unified. *U.S. Forces pull out of Iraqistan. *World Trade Center plans scrapped. The World Trade Center is rebuilt as it was with an extra 40 floor extension. *New World Trade Center completed by SBR droids. Buildings stand at 150 floors each. World's first SDI defense laser is installed at the top of south tower. *Syria becomes part of Iraqistan. *The western third of Iran becomes a part of Iraqistan. *Russia speaks out against Everett's missile defense laser. *Everett announces free vehicle HES conversion for all citizens. Millions place orders. SBR droids begin mass vehicle conversion. *Citgo oil company cuts Everett off from oil. June *Syria is defeated by Iraqistan and Everett. *Hezbollah is destroyed. *Israel is given control of Lebanon. *Sick serial mass murder discovered in Kentucky, hundreds possibly dead over a period of decades. Everett enacts EDS law. EDS law takes effect on August 1, 2008. *SBR robots begin emergency construction of HES fuel stations. *Exxon Mobile cuts Everett off from oil. *Oil prices in United States reach $5.75 per gallon. May *Iraqistan declares war on Iran and Syria. *Everett declares war on Iran and Syria. *Hezbollah threatens to attack Israel if Everett and Iraqistan do not stand down. *Everett declares war on Lebanon. Sends 500,000 more HADV2 robots to the battlefield. *China gives up on Xinang and withdraws troops. Millions worldwide celebrate the freeing of Tibet. *Xinang and Everett sign alliance. *Gas prices locked at lower rate of $2.75 per gallon. Oil industry threatens to cut Everett off from oil. April *Everett withdraws all forces from Iraqistan and deploys 500,000 HADV2 robots as a replacement. *SBR droids complete government offices, roads, utilities and vital structures in Everett City. Capitol city is opened to public and government moves from Washington DC to Everett City. *Everett City International Airport is opened. *New Pentagon is opened. Building is shaped like a star rather than a five sided pentagon. Old Pentagon is demolished in accordance to U.S.-Everett agreement. March *Terrorists are caught sneaking into Iraqistan, coming from Syria. *Terrorists are caught sneaking out of Iraqistan with Intel for Iran. *Tibet secedes from China in a civil war. Declares independence and becomes Xinang. *Westboro Baptist Church protests at World Trade Center. Protesters are arrested for hate crimes and deported back to United States. Westboro Baptist Church banned from Everett. February *Al Qaida terrorists are caught sneaking into Iraqistan borders from Iran. Tensions grow. *Everett completes damage repair of Haiti. Haitians now live in first world nation conditions. *Everett lifts travel ban on Cuba. Citizens may now vacation in Cuba. January *Scientology is outlawed in Everett. *Oil prices hit new records. Everett passes legislation to lock gas prices at $3.00 per gallon. Oil industry angered. 2007 December *HES vehicles invented. *First HES vehicle is driven on the roads. *The first fusion power plant is opened and activated. November *Construction begins on the new capitol city of Everett, Everett City. *States of Cancun and Maya Coast are repaired from old conditions and brought up to first world nation conditions. October September *Fusion power research is completed. Power plants to be built. *The Hover Assault Droid Version Two (HADV2) is completed and mass produced. August *The population of Everett reaches two hundred million. July *Haiti joins Everett and becomes the 34th state. *Puerto Rico requests to become the 35th state of Everett. Puerto Rico becomes a state of Everett. June *Haiti goes into civil war. Turns to Everett for help. May *Everett deploys peacekeeping troops into Iraqistan. *Monetary aid is sent from Everett to Iraqistan. April *Iraqis become enraged with both sides of the war in Iraq. Northern half of Iraq secedes from itself and becomes Iraqistan. *U.S. military is kicked out of Iraqistan. Extreme tensions grow. *Everett and Iraqistan sign alliance. March *Venezuela war ends. Suriname, Guyana and French Guiana merge with Venezuela and form a new nation. *Nuevo Venezuela is established with a Coucilist Democracy. February *Venezuela civil war breaks out into Suriname, Guyana and French Guiana. *The United States and Everett send aid to freedom fighters in Venezuela. January *Civil war in Venezuela. *Hugo Chavez is assassinated. 2006 December *Venezuela plunges into mass riots. Citizens demand an end to the dictatorship. November *Everett declares war on Afghanistan. Deploys 150,000 troops. October *Nation of Belize joins Everett and merges with the state of Cancun. September *Tabasco, Chiapas, Veracruz and Tamaulipas of Mexico join Everett. *Quebec, Newfoundland and Labrador of Canada secede to Everett. *Everett pays Canada $100 billion as aid for any damages caused by the loss of it's territories. August July *Canadian provinces of Quebec, Newfoundland and Labrador go into states of civil unrest. June *Yucatan, Campeche and Quintana Roo secede from Mexico and join Everett. May April *The Mexican states of Yucatan, Campeche, Quintana Roo, Tabasco, Chiapas, Veracruz and Tamaulipas enter mass rioting against the corrupted Mexican government. March *Stem cell research is legal and funded by the government. February January *Louisiana joins Everett. 2005 December November *New nation of Caspia is founded, replacing sections of Ukraine and Russia. *Caspia signs alliance with Everett. October September *West Virginia and Tennessee join Everett. August *Hurricane Katrina batters southern Everett and United States nearly destroying New Orleans. July June *The United States capitol is moved to Sacramento, California. May *Georgia, Mississippi and Kentucky join Everett. April *Virginia joins Everett. *National debt paid off in full. March February *North Carolina and South Carolina join Everett. January *All of Everett's treasury is converted from gold to diagold. *Everett becomes the world's most powerful economic power. 2004 December November *Diagold is invented. October September *Alabama joins Everett. August July June *Cure to AIDS and HIV discovered in old U.S. medical records. Everett releases AIDS/HIV cure to public. Everetti government speaks out against United States for hiding cure. May *Wisconsin joins Everett. *Tax laws changed. April *Gay marriage is legalized under federal law. *All forms of discrimination are made illegal under federal law. March *Abortion laws are set into effect. February *Women are given full equal pay rights. January *George W. Bush inaugerated as President of United States for second term. 2003 December *Al Qaida threatens Everett to stay out of Middle East. *Radical Islam is outlawed in Everett. *Aryan Union is raided and members are arrested and jailed. November *Florida secedes from the United States and joins Everett. October *Racism, sexism and discrimination is made illegal. *Ku Klux Klan is raided and members arrested and jailed. September *All Everetti troops and forces are recalled back to Everett. *Federal News Network begins broadcasting. August *21 year old Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer becomes President of Everett. July *Union of Everett declares independence. *15 states make up the new Union. Maine, New Hampshire, Vermont, New York, New Jersey, Connecticut, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, Pennsylvania, Ohio, Michigan, Maryland, Delaware, Indiana and Illinois. Category:Union of Everett